A Tainted Voice of Silence
by Misa-tan
Summary: Two forms of rings exist in such universe--kamika rings and cursed rings. They are no different besides the fate they give the bearer. With the finding of a cursed ring, fate will haunt Hanazono Karin and her friends; death.
1. Prologue

_The night is still, silent almost. Moonlight hangs from the dark sky, but time can never be truly silent. No, the echo of breathing is endless. There are no words for it—it simply doesn't stop. The only actual change would be death which is why death itself is beautiful. It contradicts time when it no longer follows fate._

_Humans don't understand this concept. They never do as time or fate rarely concerns them. But it isn't their fault; it just never crosses them. Simply being human has its means of being naive._

"_None of you are asleep aren't you?" _

"_It's rare. None of us are at home."_

"_Of course no one is asleep. We forgot something."_

"_Oh yes…horror tales of the night."_

"_Most of us already said ours in the previous night."_

"_You mean all of us."_

"_No, Nishina-san still hasn't said hers."_

"_I don't know much about horror."_

"_Oh, just stop spoiling our night. Anything will do."_

"_Alright, alright. I know a myth about a curse."_

"_Go on."_

"_It's nothing really. People in some areas of Japan just believe that cursed objects exist. There are two kinds—a charm and a ring. Both are purely black, flawless…basically it's beautiful and deceiving. If someone takes it…well they would be cursed. Everyone the bearer cherishes will die. Then the bearer himself or herself would die."_

_**//A tainted voice of silence/ /**__Prologue I_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Simply I do not own and is in no way related to the creation or publication of Kamichama Karin. We won't see any aspect of the series in this specific prologue yet.

This is mainly an introduction to the murder story. This prologue is placed in present tense, but everything else in the future would be written in past tense. Character of the series will be present after I rewrite that part. We'll then see how everything begins.

For now, this story will place under T. It is subject to change due to violence and psychological aspects.

This is most likely flawed with errors. I've only somewhat skimmed through. Please point out any errors that I have made if you wish to.


	2. Triggered Fate

The land is blank; a colorless gray concealed her vision. She can see neither life nor structure. Only thick, suffocating mist and the rough ground lies before her; there is no moon to light the grim path.

(The wheels of fate have just begun to turn. The peg has been unpinned.)

Hanazono Karin stands in the midst of the path. Her failing sense of direction is the cause of her melancholy.

She remembers the distant minutes before she is stranded in this gray world; Kazune walking alongside with her, Himeka is full of cheer as she gives of an innocent, uplifting smile as they prepare for school. If only she is in that time frame.

No, this solemn land is reality. She cannot escape it or see the light. There is no guidance.

(Music breaks through the silence. It is haunting, yet strangely beautiful. Fluid notes echo in her ears. Still, it does not give her comfort; as opposed to that, it triggers fear.)

A chilling breeze rustles the girl's dirty-blonde hair. She shivers in her thin attire. The lightweight school uniform is not suited for winter.

Minutes ago it was summer; the warm, joyful season. She yearns for that time, almost battering the mist in frustration. Simply the fact is enough to trigger hysterical sounds of laughter. She is now helpless, stranded in a land she does not know.

(Footsteps can be heard)

"Is someone here?"

(The music stops.}

"Is there someone here?" The girl speaks once more, her voice echoing through the silence.

Her response is silence on this stranded prison. The silence is almost unnatural. Even the wind is mute to her ears. It occurs to her that the footsteps are a part of her delusions. She wishes that someone will come.

".....rin-chan...."

"Who....?" The dirty-blonde searches for the origin of the voice. She sees a familiar figure."Himeka-chan...."

"It's all your fault." The dark-haired girl is translucent; nearly transparent. The all-too-familiar voice emitted from her is weak, exhausted.

"Huh? Himeka-chan, what do you mean? I don't understand...."

"All of this....It's Karin-chan's fault..."

(The translucent figure is gone.)

The perceptive girl whom she acknowledges as her friend was a comfort in the past._ Karin-chan, don't worry...everything will be fine. _She smiles at the comforting few seconds of memories.

Karin tightens her right hand into a fist. _This Himeka is nothing more than an illusion. _It seems unrealistic for those words to come out of Himeka's mouth.

(Hints of moonlight can be scene through the heavy sheets of mist.)

A black ring on the ground is a light in the gray world. It is beautiful, almost tempting to pick up. The girl takes the ring and slips it on her finger. After all, there is nothing else to do. If it is a kamika ring, it is her key to her cage.

(It is no ordinary ring.)

An intoxicating sensation runs through her. She recalls a sealed part of her memory; Traumatizing experiences. (Nishikiori Michiru falls to his death in a kamika form.)

An unsteady hand reaches towards the ground. The gray prison is no longer silent to her mind. She hears screams. (_It can't be true....no...lies)  
_

* * *

Hanazono Karin opens her eyes to a familiar room. It is still night; darkness covers her room. Realization comes to her. What she saw was nothing more than a dream; a mere illusion constructed from her mind. Only a nightmare.

(She forgets the dream and its contents. A black ring still remains on her finger. She does not take any notice of it.)

(The wheels of fate are turning in a triggered direction)

_**//Tainted Voice of Silence//**Triggered Fate_

_

* * *

  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own and is in no way related to the creation or publication of Kamichama Karin.

We might as well cross out the end notes from the prologue. This piece will be written in present tense.

It has been months since I have written anything; my writing abilities must be horrible at this point. Choppy lines of randomness infiltrating the Kamichama Karin section.

I'll most likely continue to slack off from writing. And perhaps this is not the best thing for you to be reading. Murder on Christmas day.


End file.
